fate GRAND order
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: Detail inside.
1. Chapter 1

This is planning for my next project. I want all of you to include heroes from any anime series beside the one I include in here. Find some character who qualified to be Grand servant in any series you can find.

Grand Saber: ?

Qualification: Expert in swordmanship and have overpowered feat and HAX. (Since we don't know yet exactly what it need to became Grand saber)

Grand Archer: ?

Qualification: Expert in Archery and have overpowered feat and HAX.

Grand Lancer: ?

Qualification: The same as first two.

Grand Rider: ?

Qualification: Have a phantasmal beast or vehicle that equal to dragon or dragon itself or even beyond. (I'm not accepting Gurren Lagaan or Demonbane though, I just don't like them)

Grand Berserker: Asura from Asura Wrath. (I know he is not from anime. But I like him, so I include it)

Qualification: Supreme Rage or Mad.

Grand Caster: ?

Qualification: Supreme Clairvoyance.

Grand Assasin: ?

Qualification: Expert in assassination and always success in every mission and require OP Hax (Doesn't have to be perfect though, at least its rare for Grand Assasin to fail in their previous life)

Grand Avenger: ?

Qualification: Those who manage to make everyone in the entire world hate them or even better, across multiple time line.

Grand Ruler: Ainz Ooal Gown/Momonga from Overlord

Qualification: To those who manage to Rule all the world and known as unparreled ruler by whole planet. (This is Ainz when he is manage to conquer whole world even though is not happen yet in LN)

Grand Saver: Jesus/Minato Arisato from Persona 3

Qualification: Manage to save all humankind alone against the inevitable. (I know he is not really alone, but his friends can't even do shit when confronting Her directly and he must do it alone at that point)

Grand Shielder: ?

Qualification: Have overpowered Shield and great legend.


	2. Update part 1

Hey! Its me! Mario! …I mean Raygha, updating for the sake of new servant to add. Here is the new one. I also include one of your suggestion.

Grand Saber: Reinhard van Astrea from Re:Zero

Qualification: Expert in swordmanship and have overpowered feat and HAX.

Grand Archer: (Candidate) Uryuu Ishida (Candidate mean considered. But if there is anyone better. I will add it as candidate too and judge who will be the real Grand Servant)

Qualification: Expert in Archery and have overpowered feat and HAX.

Grand Lancer: ?

Qualification: The same as first two.

Grand Rider: ?

Qualification: Have a phantasmal beast or vehicle that equal to dragon or dragon itself or even beyond. (I'm not accepting Gurren Lagaan or Demonbane though, I just don't like them)

Grand Berserker: Asura from Asura Wrath. (I know he is not from anime. But I like him, so I include it)

Qualification: Supreme Rage or Mad.

Grand Caster: Pharaoh Atem (Yeah, thanks for Guest who suggest it. I use Pharaoh version instead of Yugi though, but he is still the same, but Mutou is not included)

Qualification: Supreme Clairvoyance.

Grand Assassin: God Of Death Koro-Sensei from Assassination Classroom. (Thanks for guest who suggest it. Its brilliant! I'm quite familiar with him and he has the qualification.)

Qualification: Expert in assassination and always success in every mission and require OP Hax (Doesn't have to be perfect though, at least it's rare for Grand Assassin to fail in their previous life)

Grand Avenger: (Candidate) Riku from Katahane no Riku (this is from light novel right? I like her design, but this is only exception. I'm gonna research about her later. I'm not gonna add other light novel character again.)

Qualification: Those who manage to make everyone in the entire world hate them or even better, across multiple time line.

Grand Ruler: Ainz Ooal Gown/Momonga from Overlord

Qualification: To those who manage to Rule all the world and known as unparreled ruler by whole planet. (This is Ainz when he is manage to conquer whole world even though is not happen yet in LN)

Grand Saver: Jesus/Minato Arisato from Persona 3

Qualification: Manage to save all humankind alone against the inevitable. (I know he is not really alone, but his friends can't even do shit when confronting Her directly and he must do it alone at that point)

Grand Shielder: ?

Qualification: Have overpowered Shield and great legend.

I can't accept any anime that I don't even familiar with. So, sorry. Yuki Terumi is not good for Grand Assasin. He is more like Beast type servant. And those both Rider is good but I'm not even known them until now. And no game please. I'm only playing Trail in the sky anyway and that's not even finished.

Sorry for bad grammar in advance. Is not proof readed.


	3. Update part 2

Raygha here, This is 2nd part. I really need Rider so bad. Sorry for guest who submit his Rider characters, I'm not familiar with all of them and might go OOC and take a long time to research it. The next one will be last, and the real chapter will be revealed. Thank for participating.

Grand Saber: Reinhard van Astrea from Re:Zero

Qualification: Expert in swordmanship and have overpowered feat and HAX.

Grand Archer: (Candidate) Uryuu Ishida

Qualification: Expert in Archery and have overpowered feat and HAX.

Grand Lancer: Etna from Disgaea (FYI, there is Disgaea anime back there but its hard to get it right now)

Qualification: The same as first two.

Grand Rider: ?

Qualification: Have a phantasmal beast or vehicle that equal to dragon or dragon itself or even beyond. (I'm not accepting Gurren Lagaan or Demonbane though, I just don't like them)

Grand Berserker: Asura from Asura Wrath. (I know he is not from anime. But I like him, so I include it)

Qualification: Supreme Rage or Mad.

Grand Caster: Pharaoh Atem (Yeah, thanks for Guest who suggest it. I use Pharaoh version instead of Yugi though, but he is still the same, but Mutou is not included)

Qualification: Supreme Clairvoyance.

Grand Assasin: God Of Death Koro-Sensei from Assasination Classroom. (Thanks for guest who suggest it. Its brilliant! I'm quite familiar with him and he has the qualification.)

Qualification: Expert in assassination and always success in every mission and require OP Hax (Doesn't have to be perfect though, at least its rare for Grand Assasin to fail in their previous life)

Grand Avenger: Lelouch Vii Britania (Sorry dude, but Riku's out. After some time thinking. Lelouch is easier to write and have perfect condition as Grand Avenger.)

Qualification: Those who manage to make everyone in the entire world hate them or even better, across multiple time line.

Grand Ruler: Ainz Ooal Gown/Momonga from Overlord

Qualification: To those who manage to Rule all the world and known as unparreled ruler by whole planet. (This is Ainz when he is manage to conquer whole world even though is not happen yet in LN)

Grand Saver: Minato Arisato from Persona 3

Qualification: Manage to save all humankind alone against the inevitable. (I know he is not really alone, but his friends can't even do shit when confronting Her directly and he must do it alone at that point)

Grand Shielder: Rachel Alucard from Blazblue(Dead Apostle became hero? Why not. Due to her noble phantasm. She is easily within the category as Grand Shielder.)

Qualification: Have overpowered Shield and great legend.

When you submit your character, tell me where is from. I got a hard time finding what the hell character you mention. Well, its also my fault for not saying it. Still, thanks for suggestion.

Sorry for bad grammar in advance. Is not proof readed.


	4. Update part 3 Finale

Raygha here, New chapter has arrived and this is will be the last. The next one is real chapter. Sorry for those who suggest their riders. Marisa from Touhou excel in her danmaku, not her broom.

Grand Saber: Reinhard van Astrea from Re:Zero

Qualification: Expert in swordmanship and have overpowered feat and HAX.

Grand Archer: Vegeta from Dragon ball Z/Super (After thinking hard, I really should use character I familiar with, sorry man. Uryuu out since I'm not familiar with him)

Qualification: Expert in Archery and have overpowered feat and HAX. (Doens;t have to be Archery though since Gilgamesh still considered Archer without bow)

Grand Lancer: Etna from Disgaea (FYI, there is Disgaea anime back there but its hard to get it right now)

Qualification: The same as first two.

Grand Rider: Naruto Uzumaki from Naruto (I'm surprised no one suggest him, he is the most famous character in Fanfic right? He can ride Kyuubi, and its equivalent to dragon)

Qualification: Have a phantasmal beast or vehicle that equal to dragon or dragon itself or even beyond. (I'm not accepting Gurren Lagaan or Demonbane though, I just don't like them)

Grand Berserker: Asura from Asura Wrath. (I know he is not from anime. But I like him, so I include it)

Qualification: Supreme Rage or Mad.

Grand Caster: Pharaoh Atem.

Qualification: Supreme Clairvoyance.

Grand Assasin: God Of Death Koro-Sensei from Assasination Classroom. (Thanks for guest who suggest it. Its brilliant! I'm quite familiar with him and he has the qualification.)

Qualification: Expert in assassination and always success in every mission and require OP Hax (Doesn't have to be perfect though, at least its rare for Grand Assasin to fail in their previous life)

Grand Avenger: Lelouch Vii Britania.

Qualification: Those who manage to make everyone in the entire world hate them or even better, across multiple time line.

Grand Ruler: Ainz Ooal Gown/Momonga from Overlord

Qualification: To those who manage to Rule all the world and known as unparalleled ruler by whole planet. (This is Ainz when he is manage to conquer whole world even though is not happen yet in LN)

Grand Saver: Minato Arisato from Persona 3

Qualification: Manage to save all humankind alone against the inevitable. (I know he is not really alone, but his friends can't even do shit when confronting Her directly and he must do it alone at that point)

Grand Shielder: Rachel Alucard from Blazblue(Dead Apostle became hero? Why not. Due to her noble phantasm. She is easily within the category as Grand Shielder.)

Qualification: Have overpowered Shield and great legend.

Finally done. The next chapter will be the real one. Until next time. Fare well.


	5. Grand Beast

A/N: Welcome to a new chapter of Fate GRAND order. There are two prologue chapters to introduce the plot and all the servants. Now let's go.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote

-II—II-

Somewhere in a different timeline, Angra Mainyu finally manifested itself and engulfed the entire earth with his mud. Every single living thing including humans died. But how? Where was Alaya? Why didn't she help humanity when all the world's evil eradicated humanity? Because there was a person who managed to stop her interference.

But due to Angra's corrosive mud being too much, nature also became threatened. Gaia tried to take action but the person responsible for holding Alaya also managed to lock Gaia, the one who summoned this person – no, this entity.

The entity was unlike any other. It's one of those. The supreme entities who ruled over outer dimensions. All of them were actually benevolent, except one.

Nyarlathotep, the crawling chaos.

He even managed to kill all Ultimate ones for his own amusement. His power was unfathomable, and he was the only one who enjoyed destroying earth from existence. He even manipulated Angra to do his work by engulfing the entire world.

Nyarla laughed maniacally because he watch the humans being killed one by one with Angra's mud. How helpless those humans were and how agonizing their pain was, he took delight in it.

Alaya and Gaia could only watch helplessly that something they protected crumbled away with them unable to do anything. Nyarlathotep's interference was too strong for them to handle. He had been summoned as the Beast of Gaia to eradicate humanity. He had been summoned as the Grand Beast to fulfill Gaia's wish. But there, Gaia made a mistake.

He summoned Nyarla using Randolp Carter's jacket. The one who encountered the father of Root Yog-Sothoth. There were traces of Nyarla seen in Carter's jacket and buried in the earth so Gaia used to summon Nyarla into this plane of existence.

But Nyarla proved to be too strong to handle. He managed to shut Gaia's interference and Alaya completely. Alaya couldn't summon her counter guardian and Gaia couldn't summon a spirit or phantasmal beast to help.

And thus, the world was on the brink of extinction. Gaia and Alaya were dying. Their source of power would soon vanish completely. Thus they made an agreement.

They would use every last bit of their power to summon Grand servants from across infinite universes. The ones who had the potential of killing him.

With the help of Kaleidoscope they searched through the root, they managed to see through countless universes which were vast and boundless.

And they found it. They used all of their powers to summon them into their plane of existence.

There they found that Nyarla was done with this world and he traveled to a different time line where humans were still alive. He wanted to destroy all civilizations even across multiple time lines.

Gaia and Alaya, after a long time were finally able to work together again to send those heroic spirits to the timeline where Nyarla was going and hoped they could actually stop him before the Gaia and Alaya in that timeline were destroyed.

Beforehand, they already contacted their counterparts so they had made preparations in countering him. They hoped that they would not be destroyed like them.

Thus, the journey of the 11 Grand Servants in defeating the Grand Beast began.

Name: Nyarlathotep

Alignment: True Chaotic

Class: Grand Beast

Master: (Formerly) Gaia

Strenght: Immeasurable  
Durability: Immeasurable  
Agility: Immeasurable  
Mana: Immeasurable  
luck: ?  
NP: Immeasurable

Personal skill

?

?

?

NP

?

?

?

A/N: I know it's short but this was just a prologue so bear with it. Also I don't know how Kaleidoscope worked for both Gaia and Alaya. I'm not quite well-versed with them but I hope I got it right. Two more prologue chapters left. Until then farewell.


	6. Three Knight Class and 1 Cavalery Class

A/N: This is the 2nd prologue to introduce all the servants and their stats parameter. For the guest who asked who Nyarlathothep is, yes he appeared at Demonbane and HAiyore Nyaruko-chan. But what I used was his lovecraft one. And for Gabriel, look at Goetia, how OP is he to solo almost all servants? Nyarlathotep will solo all too but let's see what'll happen okay?

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

-II—II-

(3rd person POV)

Alaya and Gaia were contacted by their counterparts using the Kaleidoscope. From their current situation, looks like it was true since they sensed Dimensional interference before and most likely that Nyarlathotep has come already. They had to act fast so they won't be destroyed. Alaya and Gaia decided to work together to repel Nyarla.

Nyarla, known as the outer god who bore malign intent, was only one who had a desire for messing with humans. Although he was the youngest of the outer gods, he was older than the universe and was beyond concepts of time and space. He already existed before all infinite universes were even born.

That was why once he came, they would should stand no chance, and the only who managed to survive him was Randolp Carter who was also associated with the father of root.

But he was summoned as a servant, due to that he had a weakness because his Abstract Existence personal skill was sealed. This was their only chance as there was no other way he could defeat Nyarla in full condition. So they used the Grand servants their counterparts sent, each of the servants will be handled as our familiars and we would gain full condition.

First was a knight of a different dimension. Excelling in swordsmanship and known as the 'Knight among knights,' his sword forged from a dragon that can only be used to those who worthy to become his opponent. His divinity was too strong for a normal human and his transcendence bestowed him a noble phantasm.

Reinhard van Astrea. The sword saint who could stalemate a world destroying witch in an endless loop. Alaya decided to take this one as Grand Servant.

Name: Reinhard Van Astrea

Alighment: Lawfully good.

Master: Alaya

Strenght: A ~ ?  
Durability: A+ ~ ?  
Agility: A+ ~ ?  
Mana: E ~ ?  
Luck: A ~ ?  
NP: EX

Class skill  
Magic resistance: A ~ EX

Riding: B ~ EX

Personal Skill

Abnormality Talent: EX

Due to his noble phantasm "Divine Protection of Promising Victory," he can have all personal skills that have ever existed.

NP

Divine Protection of Promising Victory: EX  
Anti-unit (self)

Reinhard has the ability to ask for blessings to either protect or boost himself to defeat his opponent. All blessings he has are temporary and were only active when it really needs. This were all of the blessings he had in battle, he actually has over 100 cheat-like skills and can still ask some more.

Sword Saint: Swordsmanship maxes out, and is able to draw Reid, the Dragon Sword.

Arrow Avoidance: He cannot be hit by projectiles.

Arrow Guarantee: Any projectile he uses is guaranteed to hit the target.

Magic Resistance: No curses, debuffs, or buffs can affect him.

Fire Avoidance: 80% reduction from fire damage.

Wind Absorption: 80% of wind magic is absorbed.

Earth Resistance: Earth magic has an 80% reduced effect on him.

Water Reflection: 80% water magic is reflected.

Darkness Immunity: 80% of darkness magic is nullified.

Light Sharing: 80% light magic is shared to another target.

Swiftness: He can move at superhuman speed. This affects mounts as well

Riding Mastery: He can ride any animal.

Initiative: He cannot be ambushed, and all initial attacks from Reinhard connects.

First Attack Immunity: The first time an attack is performed at Reinhard, it always misses.

Proceeding Attack Immunity: The second attack and all following attacks miss him.

Rain Blessing: He gains power in rain.

Sun Blessing: He gains power in sunny weather.

Night's Blessing: He gains power during the night.

Morning Blessing: He gains power during the morning.

Mind Reading: Vague understanding of what's on other people's mind.

Item Mastery: Able to know how to use any item he holds.

Unarmed Mastery: Very strong even without any weapons.

Blessing of War God: Able to use any weapons masterfully

Blessing of Lake: Can walk on water.

Blessing of Mist: Mist does not hinder his view.

Blessing of Cloud: Can walk on clouds.

Blessing of Lightning: Lightning will never strike him.

Sodium Knowledge: He will never get salt and sugar mixed up.

Taste King: No matter how or what he cooks, the food will come out delicious.

Blessing of Frying, Steaming, Boiling: Complete mastery of all the cooking methods.

Clothes Designing: Can design fabulous clothes that will surely start a fad.

Master Teacher: His students become successful in learning.

Training Mastery: Can train not only his body, but also other people, to their maximum potential.

Poison Immunity: Immunity to all poisons.

Illness Immunity: Immunity to all diseases.

Power Bleeding: Bleeding actually makes him stronger.

Blessing of the Phoenix: Upon death, he is granted a "continue?" once.

Judgment: Enables Reinhard to know of any Divine Protections his opponents have.

Unfortunately, he doesn't have any offensive blessings.

Sword Dragon Reid-All will return to origin: EX

Anti-Continent

A sword that was given to Reinhard as the current sword saint. Can only be used against opponents he deemed worthy. This sword is able to reverse cause-and-effect and return everything to its origin. Even resistances will return to their origin, ignoring conventional durability.

Alaya has one. Now it's time to check another one.

He was a fighter from another planet. This actually made Gaia interested knowing he was from another planet than earth. This fighter once almost destroyed the planet which made Gaia and Alaya gasp. But after he was defeated by another warrior like him from earth, he gradually became good, redeemed himself and became a great father.

Known formerly as the prince of all saiyans before the saiyan race was wiped out of existence by an unforgivable tyrant. He was easily one of the strongest and Gaia decided to take him since he was interested in this warrior's origin.

And thus Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, also one of the saiyan gods joined the rank.

Name: Vegeta

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Class: Grand Archer

Master: Gaia

Strength: A+  
Durability: A++  
Agility: EX  
Mana: EX  
Luck: E  
NP: EX

Class Skill

Independent Action: EX

Vegeta never bowed to anyone... except Beerus and those of higher standings to him. But his sheer will force was very strong to the point it was absurd and it managed him to tank multiple planet-level attacks and still fight. Thus this class skill enabled him to materialize for year before finally materializing without a master.

Riding: B

Personal Skill

Martial Art: EX

Bravery: A+

Flight: A

Divinity: A+

Zenkai Boost: EX

Presence Detection: EX

Able to sense KI of people in radius of whole planet and extend to outer space.

Exclusive only to Alien race known as Saiyan. When experience a near death situation. Vegeta will gain tremendous parameter up permanently.

NP

Super Saiyan-The Legendary Form of Greatest Warrior: C~A+  
Anti-unit (Self)

A legendary form who said to be only myth. Raise all Vegeta parameters for each form by 2 ranks. Vegeta has 3 form including one who transcendent as Demi-God (Thanks For guest who remind me)

Galick Gun-The Beam who Pierce Through Core: EX  
Anti-World

Vegeta's skill that turned into a noble phantasm. At low power, he could destroy at least a large island, but when in full power he could destroy the planet's core to blow it into bits.

Big Bang Attack-Blast Them All to Smithereens: EX  
Anti-World

A sphere of kiai which could blast away a planet upon impact. Another skill which transcended to a noble phantasm.

Final Flash-Soaring Beam who Pierce Through Star: EX  
Anti-World+

Vegeta's ultimate attack. Releases a gigantic amount of energy that was able to destroy multiple planets and disrupt the order of the Solar System. This level of power has managed to be of an anomaly tier of Anti-World+ noble phantasm.

Gaia took delight in seeing this alien warrior's strength even though he was a mortal.

Next was the Grand Lancer. When they first saw it they got confused. To think that their counterparts managed to summon a Demon, a Demon Lord to be specific. One of the strongest Overlord vassals who managed to destroy countless stars with spear alone.

Etna the Demon Lord. And they swore they would never call her flat chested or else the entire solar system was screwed.

Gaia wanted to take this one since she hated humans to a certain degree too.

Name: Etna/The Demon Lord Etna/The Beautiful Queen Etna

Alighment: Chaotic Evil

Class: Grand Lancer

Master: Gaia

Strenght: A  
Durability: A  
Agility: A+  
Mana: A  
Luck: C  
NP: EX

Class Skill:

Magic Resistance: C

Riding: A++

She rides almost anything. But is more suited to Lancer class servant despite her riding ability.

Personal Skill

Charisma: C

Able to command a battalion and increase their abilities. Etna was known as a Tyrant to Prinnys squad and became their leader as the Demon Lord.

Flight: B

Able to fly freely with her devil wings.

Abnormal Weapon Mastery: EX

She has mastered her spear Longinus to an absurd level that she could do many supernatural feats with that lance that can unleash destruction from Town level to Planet level with ease.

NP

Beauty Avenger-All should bow to Demon Lord: EX  
Anti-World+

Her personality turn to noble phantasm. She always strove to expose her beauty appearance. No one should question her beauty since her beauty was absolute! As such, saying one flaw to her such as being 'flat chested' would only merit a great apocalypse that could destroy countless stars. Raises her parameter by an absurd margin whenever she is called flat chested.

Alaya won't mess with this girl, definitely. And the next one was the Grand Rider.

He was a ninja of the hidden village called Konoha, he was actually the worst and got discriminated badly. But that did not put him down into despair. After a long journey, he finally became a hero and the leader of his hometown with the help of his Phantasmal Beast. Although at first that Phantasmal Beast was not friendly, but due to nature of this hero they became allies and overcame all hardships.

Alaya liked him so she decided to include him within her rank.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto

Alighment: Lawfully good

Class: Grand Rider

Master: Alaya

Strenght: B+  
Durability: A+  
Agility: A+  
Mana: A  
Luck: E  
NP: A++

Class Skill  
Riding: A++

Managed to ride several phantasmal species with ease.

Personal skill

Presence Detection: A

With Sennin mode, he could sense Mana several miles away from his position with perfect accuracy.

Expert in many specialization: B

Able to wield various modern era and ninja tools.

Divinity: A

He is the reincarnation of the Demi-god Asura, as such he has high Divinity.

NP

Kurama-The tailed beast of Destruction: A++  
Phantasmal Beast

The nine-tailed fox who brought apocalypse at Naruto's village, he was sealed inside Naruto by his father. One of the strongest phantasmal species known and had unlimited mana. This Phantasmal Species was necessary in order to use his other Noble Phantasm.

Kurama Cloth form: A  
Anti unit (self)

By using Kurama's powers, Naruto channels mana from his Phantasmal beast to boost himself beyond superhuman physical characteristics. Enhances his Mana's quality and gains greater reflect. it alter his appearance with mana cloth. This form is necessary to activate his last Noble Phantasm.

Tailed Beast Bomb-The cataclysmic destruction: A++

A large mass of mana that is concentrated and unleashed onto the opponent. Capable to level up to one large island level.

Alaya was delighted to welcome him within her rank, and he was not as scary as the first three servants.

A/N: Note to all Naruto fans: This is Rider Naruto, so all his Noble phantasms must be related to Kurama, his kage sixth path form is his caster self, and also, i change chakra with mana. I'll end it here, I know it's not a suitable time for cliffhanger, but I need to research some more. If you have suggestions about their noble phantasms just PM or review. I will change their stats if it's legit enough. Farewell.


	7. Three Cavalery Class and 3 Extra Classes

A/N: Third and final prologue. This will wrap up all the servants' capabilities before going with the main story.

Proofread by Thatguywhowrote.

(3rd person POV)

After some time choosing their servants, they began to examine another one.

Now was the Grand Assassin. Like Hassan I Sabbah, he has already seen too much death and became god of death. An expert in killing without flaws and excellent strategist, he regained a multipurpose alien body which enhanced his speed to an unimaginable level.

He didn't have a name anymore, he already dumped it from reality. Gaia took him as one of his servants.

Name: ?/Korosenai/Koro-sensei

Alignment: Playful good

Class: Grand Assassin

Master: Gaia

Strenght: C  
Durability: E  
Agility: EX  
Mana: B  
Luck: E  
NP: EX

Class Skill

Presence concealment: A+

Personal skill

Expert in many specialization: B

Death Tool: C

Personal skill for those who have seen too much death. Gains immunity to instant death to a certain degree.

Eye of Mind (True)

Eye of mind (False)

Regeneration: B

Can mend his own wound at alarm speed.

Self-Modification: C

He can change his shape and form with little effort from limb to limb.

Flight: EX

NP

Mach 20: C  
Anti-Unit (Self)

Speed boost of Koro-sensei. Even though he says he travels at 20 mach it is actually beyond that. His speed is so fast that it entered the realm of noble phantasm.

Absolute Defense form: A  
Anti-unit (Self)

Self-crystallization to protect himself from harm. Stated to be able to tank nuclear explosions, making it hard to destroy. He is immobile in this state.

God of Death-A Certain Death kill: C  
Anti-unit (Self)

The true identity of Koro-sensei is the God of Death, reveling in the suffering of his victims. The bloodlust overwhelms his enemies and inflicts them with intense fear but can't run away from Death itself. No matter where his opponents run, he will always find them and kill him with swiftness.

Antimatter self destruct: EX  
Anti-world

Self-destruction of Koro-sensei which can decimate a planet. The chance he can self-destruct is minuscule but he can blow himself up if he wishes to because this skill has become his own Noble Phantasm.

Now on to the next one. They could feel Nyarlathotep trying to interfere with their timeline. They didn't have much time. So they began the next examination.

Known as a Demi-god and one of the eight generals who protected Gaea, Gaia was actually intrigued since there was actually another self-conscious planet that was different from him. This god had supreme rage that can boost himself beyond belief.

The greatest father that would do anything to make sure her daughter would not cry. Even he has killed many Demi-gods.

And at the end of his journey full of rage and vengeance he gained a god's form and managed to kill one of the greatest creators Chakravartin. Due to him using the lost energy called Mantra, Gaia and Alaya had a hard time to convert his body into one suitable for mana.

Asura the Demi-god of wrath, also the opposite of the creator hence called the destructor, joined them and Alaya took him in her stead.

Even though he was Asura, he didn't have any relationship to the Grand Rider's ancestor. They were actually different people.

Name: Asura

Alignment: Raging neutral

Class: Grand Berserker

Master: Alaya

Strenght: A+  
Durability: A+  
Agility: A  
Mana: EX  
Luck: E  
NP: EX

Class skill

Mad enchantment: Immeasurable

His unfathomable rage is inexhaustible which continues to provide him stamina endlessly. He can still control himself properly even under an enraged state.

Personal Skill

Martial Art: EX

Mana Burst (Rage)

He can enchant his physical parameters with his anger alone and can do short bursts of speed like Saber's mana burst.

Miracle: EX

A skill that represents doing what was thought impossible. With his rage and willpower alone, he can beat the god who created everything and thus he has a high rank.

God Slayer: EX

Gain advantage against Servant who bore Divinity or Divine spirit it self. In EX rank, He can even toy them with ease.

NP

Six Arms Vajra Asura: C

A noble phantasm which gives Asura two additional hands on each side of his body, improving his fighting prowess by tenfold.

Mantra Asura-Raging God of Wrath: A+

An advanced form obtained by Asura with help of her daughter, Mithra. He gains bulky arms with boosters to increase his strength and provide flight. Can be combined with Six Arms Vajra Asura to become Six Arms Mantra Asura.

Asura the Destructor-Creation Slayer:EX  
Anti-unit (Self)

Asura's final form which makes his size larger than Earth. With sheer size alone he can destroy multiple planets by a single punch and is able to travel at sub-relativistic speed. Able to destroy supernovas with energy blasts and is able to fly. Obtained by using all Mantra Reactors from the other Demi-Gods.

Even though Gaia was quite intrigued with that servants, he let Alaya have him. Now on to the next one.

A Pharaoh who was born in 1000 BC, a prince of Egypt who bore mystical powers and was also the creator of the Shadow Games. Wielding ancient artifacts called Millennium Items to help him in the games, he qualified as the Grand Caster.

The Shadow Games was the ritual of summoning monsters using cards as catalysts. Alaya and Gaia were sure that this servant could do reality warping which was one of the most dangerous and versatile powers that ever existed in any universe.

Gaia took this one as his servant.

Name: Atem

Alignment: Lawfully Good

Class: Grand Caster

Master: Gaia

Strenght: E  
Durability: B  
Agility: D  
Mana: A++  
Luck: A  
NP: EX

Class skill

Territory Creation: B

Item Creation: EX

He can create as many cards as possible as long as has a clear view and imagination of the said card. With the help of millennium items, he can see cards from different eras such as the future and copy them.

Personal Skill

Clairvoyance: EX

He is able to see past and future events.

Eye of mind (true)

Divinity: A

Gifted as the Pharaoh by the divine, he is able to command three gods to do his bidding and is the only one who can call the supreme creator into existence.

Pioneer of stars: EX

A skill to make the impossible possible. Different from the Miracle personal skill, this one is for helping humanity. He defeated the manifestation of darkness that threatened to destroy world and called the Creator into existence which was impossible to humans and other divines' standards.

NP

Duel Monster-Ancient spells of Egypt: E~EX

The power of Pharaoh Atem, using cards as catalyst for magic (1).

Millenium Item-The Ancient Artifacts of the King: E~A++  
Anti-Unit (Self)/Anti-Unit~Anti-Army

A Millennium Item Atem possessed as the Pharaoh of Egypt. Atem has all the Millennium Items in his possession. Below is the list of artifacts he owns:

-Millennium Puzzle: Able to master Duel Monsters and command the three Egyptian Gods, also gains the power of Darkness and able to utilize reality marble.

-Millennium Eye: Can read his opponents' minds and look into a person's soul.

-Millennium Ring: Able to find anyone he seeks acting as a compass, also for sealing souls into object.

-Millennium Scale: Able to judge a person's soul and fuse monsters without Polymerization.

-Millennium Key: Enter forcefully into people's mind.

-Millennium Rod: Mind-controls his opponents, and seals phantasmal species and divine spirits into object.

-Millennium Necklace: Able to see into the past and future.

Those skills above are only notable powers unique to each Millennium item, but there are additional powers if the users wielded it.

The one who wielded all of those was granted supreme darkness magic and protected the user from others' magic or harm equivalent to A-rank, was able to communicate with spirits and travel to alternate dimensions. They gave users invisibility, ability of putting people to sleep, and remote viewing.

There are only a few servants left. And now they began to examine extra-classes servants. Again, they were surprised, now was the Undead Overlord who ruled over the planet with unmatchable magic. A benevolent Overlord who ruled over many Phantasmals, Demons, elves and many more. Such a frightening ruler who qualified to be one.

Ainz Ooal Gown. The Supreme Ruler who ruled world and conquered even dragons. Maybe he didn't have much destruction feat, but his over 100 HAX made up for it. Gaia would be taking this one.

Name: Ainz Ooal Gown

Alignment: Neutral Evil

Class: Grand Ruler

Master: Gaia

Strenght: C+++  
Durability: A+++  
Agility:D+++  
Mana: EX  
Luck C+  
NP: EX

Class skill

Authority of Ruler: EX

He has two command spells for each servant and even EX independent action will have a hard time in resisting it. It doesn't affect Grand Beasts though.

True name Dicerment: EX

He knows any heroic spirit he encounters just by feeling its presence.

Personal Skill (2):  
Law of Undead (Skeleton): EX (A-)

Riding: A++

Summoning (Undead): E~EX

Innocent monster

Divinity: C (A+)

Charisma: A++

He has absurdly high charisma to the point his comrades do not develop the concept of betrayal.

NP (3)  
Tier Magic-Alternate spell of YGGDRASIl: E~EX  
Variant

Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown-Supreme creation of 7 Divine Relic: A++  
Anti-Unit (self)

Great Tomb of Nazarick-Imprenetable Fortress of Ainz Ooal Gown: EX  
Reality-Marble

World Items-All world miracle:Immeasurable Items

The pinnacle of all HAX. An item that is supposed to be "Game Breaking" which easily breaks the laws of physics, ignoring logic. Not all of the World Items are world-breaking but are easily equal to a divine construct. Ainz has 11 of these items and are stored in his Reality Marble.

Next was a Saver class servant. The only notable servant of this caliber was Buddha, but their counterparts managed to summon one of a higher standing than him because he was able to stop the inevitable which was impossible even for Divine Spirits. Alaya definitely took him due to his self-sacrifice for the sake of all humans and his friends. That made her respect him as a heroic spirit.

Name: Minato Arisato

Alighment: Neutral Good

Class: Grand Saver

Master: Alaya

Strenght: E~A+  
Durability: E~A+  
Agility: E~A+  
MAna: A++  
Luck: A  
NP: EX

Class Skill

Counter Hero: B

Charisma: C+

He is a pimp in his life, so getting a harem is easy for him just by listening.

Personal Skill

Bravery: A+

Harm Resistance: E (A)

He can resist harm both physically and magically but with E rank he can't do much and only slightly lowers the damage. But with his Noble Phantasm Persona-The Facet of Reality Given Form, he gains an absolute form of resistance against any elemental and physical damage. But more than A is considered Almighty damage which he needs a special spell to counter.

Pioneer of Stars: EX

He is able to beat the inevitable, creating a miracle that drove her away and sealed away from Erebus, saving humanity through their own wish.

Divinity: EX

He has become a Divine Spirit through the Universe Arcana.

Soul Armory

A skill for Minato to store all his nihil Weapon.

NP

Persona-Facet of Reality Given Form: E~EX  
Variant

A power to call a deity born from a personality given form from legends. Minato can call over 100 personas that help him in battle. They all have Elemental Masteries, Mental Attacks, Revival, Etc. He needs his Evoker to do it, he can still summon them without it but is very limited.

He also can create weapon from noble phantasm to divine construct by stripping the power of one of his personas.

The Universe Arcana-The Universe Given Form as Messiah: ∞  
Anti-Impossibility

Minato is different from Wild Card users. If the other wild cards can summon their Ultimate Persona of the World Arcana, Minato's is the rarest case. He himself becomes the Ultimate Persona of the Universe Arcana. As such, he is technically transcended to an entity befitting a God who acts as a Shield in sealing Nyx away from Erebus. This Noble Phantasm is passive and is necessary to activate his last Noble Phantasm.

Great Seal-The Miracle who beat the unbeatable:EX  
Anti-Concept

A Seal that is capable to drive away the inevitable such as the Death itself. Minato can use this Noble phantasm to seal any entity at the expense of his own soul.

Alaya might have fallen in love despite lacking the concept of love. Gaia was just disgusted at her behavior. Next.

Known as the Blood Emperor, a ruler which was cruel befitting of a Tyrant. But he was actually a hero in disguise, breaking free the civilization to a new era. Wielder of Geass and a manipulator like Nyarlathothep.

Lelouch Vii Britania, The Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britanian Empire and the son of the 98th emperor.

He became suitable for an Avenger because he was willing to be hated by the world just for the sake of his sister and everyone else. Gaia took this one to end this.

Name: Lelouch Vii Britania

Alighment: Chaotic Neutral

Class: Grand Avenger

Master: Gaia

Strength: E  
Durability: E  
Agility: E  
Mana: B  
Luck: A+  
NP: EX

Class Skill:

Avenger: EX

He is hated almost by the entire world, seen as a ruthless king and bore the title of Blood Emperor. Even a speck of Hatred can boost his parameters.

Oblivion Correction: A

People are creatures that forget many things, but an Avenger never forgets. The critical effect of Avengers who attack from beyond oblivion is strengthened.

Lelouch will never forget any event that transpired within his past life.

Self-Replenishmen: EX

Self-Replenishment (Mana) is a Class Skill of the Avenger class. Magical energy endlessly gushes forth until revenge is taken. Recovers a miniscule amount of magical energy every turn.

He is summoned by the World itself. As such, he has near unlimited mana until his revenge is taken.

Personal Skill:

Charisma: B

Suitable for King.

Strategist: A

Skill to represent heroic spirit who excel in stragey. at A, Lelouch known by the world as dangerous strategist by world. 

NP

Geass-Absolute Authority: C  
Mystic Eyes Anti-unit

The power bestowed by the witch named C.C. All Geass have different powers if wielded by different people. Lelouch's Geass lets the user give orders to his victim through eye-contact and the victim can't resist it. Note that Geass is not magic, hence any and all all magic resistance are rendered useless.

Knightmare Shinkiro the rebellion: C  
Anti-unit (Self)

Lelouch's personal battle robot when he became his persona 'Zero'. Capable of transforming into a submarine and jet, this black and gold robot possesses an Absolute Defense System which uses an array of hexagonal energy shields that can be projected over any part of the Knightmare. Its Druid System, adapted from the Gawain, plots the trajectories of incoming projectiles and shifts the shields accordingly, giving the Shinkirō the highest defensive power of any Knightmare Frame. All these are controlled by the Druid system and the keyboard-based controls. The system requires incredibly complex calculations to form effective barriers, such that it takes an intellect on the level of Lelouch's to use the system to its full potential

He also has Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon. When activated, a prism-like object is exposed from the Shinkirō's chest. The Shinkirō then fires a powerful beam into the prism, which refracts the blast into dozens of devastating pinpoint lasers. The beam can be fired without launching the prism for a concentrated attack. The shields must be deactivated for the weapon to be fired. The Shinkirō also has a pair of Hadron blasters mounted on the underside of its wrists which fire sphere-shaped blasts, rather than continuous beams.

Alter Ego-Zero: C  
Anti-Unit (Self)

In this form, Lelouch has the capability of anyone that disguises themselves as Zero. Lelouch will turn into that Zero's appearance and changes personality. he also able to seperate these personality and materialize them in to different individual like hundred-faced Hassan.

Rebelion Army-Strive to Freedom: EX  
Anti-Army

Lelouch summons every comrade and soldier in his previous life when he is a leader of the Rebellion.

We finally reach the last one. And now to think that Dead Apostle became a heroic spirit. Different world is full of surprise.

A vampire lady who born many millenia ago as watcher of Time loop. Have the greates defense who can shield her self from time it self.

GAia will take this since he fond with Dead Apostle.

Name: Rachel Alucard

Alighment: True Neutral

Class: Grand Shielder

MAster: Gaia

Strenght: B  
Durability: C  
Agility: D  
Mana: A  
Luck: A+  
NP: A++

Class Skill

Self-Defense field: E

She doesn;t have notable protection to protect her alies. So it only affect a little to her comrade.

Personal Skill

Wind Blessing: A

Able to command force of wind freely. Make Rachle combat prowess increased.

Lightning Blessing: A

Able to command lighting freely. Can be combined with Nago and Gii Noble phantasm.

Flight: B

Teleportation: A

NP

Nago and Gii: C

A servant of RAchel that always follow her. They act as sword and shield to protect RAchel against her opponent. Those two black cat and red bat can shapeshit their self according to rachel's will.

Clownish Calendula-Decend Upon Garden o Heavenly Thunder: A+  
Anti-Individual

Calls down a beam of energy resembling moonlight around her; if the enemy makes contact with this light, Rachel automatically transports them into the Requiem. There, they are held in place as Rachel slowly rises into the air, gathering energy, before finally performing a sweeping motion with her hands: this results in a massive beam of violet lightning descending from the heavens accompanied by an explosion of lightning and rose petals, striking the target dead instantly.

Tsukuyomi Unit-The Time Guardian: A++  
Anti-Blast

"Zeroth formula restriction release, dimensional interference imaginary magic square deployment, connected to the inherent Boundary, Tsukuyomi Unit, activation"

After activate those Aria. Rachel unleashed an enormous shield who can protect all from blast that can wipe out large island. This shield also able to protect her and her comrade from time it self.

With this, they were ready to repel Nyarlathotep. But first, they needed additional party members. Even though they were lesser than Grand Servants, they still needed them. As such, they decided to send them through Fate/Grand Order timeline to meet with Chaldea agents and probably gain contact with them.

A/N: Done, okay so I guess we'll go to the main story. Thank you for reading this far and I hope we will meet again.

(1) Let me explain the rules at how that card works for battle against non-duelists. Remember Yu-Gi-Oh! Forbidden Memories at PS1? I will use that rule. He can only use one card for each turn. Although I'm not gonna add that game zodiac rules and fusion with hand instead he will still use Polymerization. I will change each turn to a minute so he can summon or use any cards per minute.

He can only have 60 cards per battle and only refill when his enemy doesn't want to fight anymore or killed, indicating he won the duel. There are no drawing cards, meaning he will always have the cards he needs but the only drawback is that he can only use one card for each minute. If you remember the PS1 rules, he can summon a level 5 or higher monster without tributes, even divine beasts because this is the oldest rule without much restriction, even Nomi cards are no exception. Only the Creator still needs tributes.

(2) For all personal skills' explanation, see my other fic Caster of Death.

(3) For the NP's explanation, see my other fic Challenge.

Time to answer some reviews:

Guest: Of course, it's obvious that Lelouch's NP is Geass. I considered your suggestion and, as you can see, used it right now.

Guest: Atem will just use cards though. His fighting style will be similar to Z-One who doesn't use anything except cards and air, but he will use the old rules like in the PS1.

Guest: It will follow Grand Order timeline after the defeat of Goetia. Yes, it will be my own timeline. And don't worry, they will.

Gabriel: Thank you.


	8. Note

Only for answering Guest.

Guest: Pandora actor is already within Great Tomb of Nazarick Reality marble but i put your suggestion about Koro-sensei.

Guest: I put your suggestion but sorry, this is Z and Super version of Vegeta. But don't worry, SS4 will happen but not by this Vegeta, if you know what i mean~

Guest: Nope, i only use the most notable class. All of them is quite vague and i can't even picture class skill for them

Guest: SS1, SS2, and SS GOD. Since he never obtain SS3 in canon. Then i'm not include it.

New

Guest: Valkenhain is seperate from Rachel due to him being strong heroic spirit him self. Different from Iskandar Ioinan Hetaroi heroic spirit whom not famous enough to become heroic spirit on their own. Valkenhain is strong enough to be his own.

Ghost: That skill is too minor. He still have it, but not written.

Guest: I add charisma to Leleouch. Thanks.

Guest: I Add it to Minato.

Guest: And he become fodder by Hit while Goku take credit because of fight with Him. And Vegeta always surpassed by Goku even thoguh he also training. He even never obtained SS3 in canon. (not game)


End file.
